When users, such as agents and customers, are associated with a messaging channel(s), the users receive notifications when an event or a condition is triggered. For example, every time a user joins or leaves the messaging channel, all users associated with the messaging channel receive a notification. This is particularly useful from a notification standpoint.
However, at any given moment, the group size may become large (e.g., over 1,000 users). With such a group size, the number of notifications that is sent is large. Also, the notifications are conventionally sent to all users, even uninterested users. This problem becomes an N-squared problem, and as the square of the group size increases, the problems associated therewith also increase. For example, the increase in the number of notifications being sent may result in slowing the overall architecture of the messaging system.
Further, because the notifications are consumed by a small subset of users of a group, the users not consuming the notifications generally discard them. Thus, an improved message broadcasting system may be beneficial.